Switcharoo
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: Raven thinks Beast Boy has no problems. Beast Boy is sick of being pushed around. When they swap bodies and have to live as each other, could they possibly learn that there is more to the story? (yes) Will hilarity ensue? (yes) Could a new love blossom? (read and find out!)
1. Pranks

**Yay! My fifth fanfic! Thank you so much for the support on my previous stories! This is going to be longer and have more than one chapter! *crowd cheers* Okay so here we go… The idea of the whole body-switching thing is really fascinating to me, so I couldn't help but write a story of my own on it. Enjoy and as always review, review, REVIEW! **

** Disclaimer: Don't own them. Sorry. **

It was a normal day. Cyborg was screaming at Beast Boy for loosing a video game controller. Robin had taken a quick break from obsessing over some villain to go train. Starfire was trying to make a Tamaranian meal that her friends would eat. All the while Raven tried (in vain) to meditate in the corner and ignore the chaos around her.

"Will you both shut up?" Raven screamed, becoming more aggravated by the second. They both hesitated and looked at her. "Cyborg, why do you let Beast Boy take your things into his room when you know they are going to get lost in that pigsty? And, Beast Boy, how about instead of sleeping all day you actually try to clean your room so things don't get lost? This is unbearable!" Raven stormed out of the room, leaving behind an interested Cyborg (not because it was strange that Raven yelled, that happens everyday, but because what she said made sense) and a hurt Beast Boy.

"You know what? She has a point! Beast Boy, keep the controller because you are never getting any of my stuff again."

He walked out of the room. Beast Boy sat on the couch.

_ Great. The only person who is ever even a little nice to me now hates me. _He stood up and started walking towards his room. His eyes started to water. _No. I won't cry. I won't…_

Raven shut the door to her room.

_Idiot. He fights like these things actually matter, and then gets upset. He has no problems, no worries, and he doesn't even know how lucky he is._

"Oh, come on Jinxie!"

"Are you sure they won't get mad? I mean, I just joined the good side, so the Titans are still weary of me. I don't want them to hate me just because of a stupid prank."

"But it would be funny! And, come on, they won't get that mad. Raven might be a little ticked off at first, but the rest of them will think it's funny."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and besides, we're going to switch them right back when we visit next week, so they would only have to deal with it for like for a week."

"I guess you're right. Okay, I'm in. Stand back, Wally!"

Kid Flash had been trying to convince Jinx to help him with this ever since he and Beast Boy had had a prank war the last time he visited the Titans. Beast Boy thought he had won, but this would show him. He watched his girlfriend conjure up some magic, chant some magic words, and reopen her eyes.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Is that it?"

"Yep. They should both fall asleep, and when they wake up they'll be switched."

"Cool! Thank you, Jinxie!" He gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips, and she smiled at him.

"You're welcome."


	2. How?

**Hi again! I hope you are enjoying this story! Please review, favorite, or follow so I know you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Ugh… what happened? _Raven blinked a few times to clear her vision. _Since when do I just fall asleep like that? _She looked around the room. _Wait a minute… Since when do I fall asleep in Beast Boy's room? What did he do now?_

She got up and started for the door, glancing back to see Beast Boy in the mirror. "Beast Boy!" She practically yelled, just to see 'Beast Boy' scream it back at her. She looked around the room. No one was there. She walked towards the mirror. 'Beast Boy' walked towards her. She lifted her arm. 'Beast Boy' lifted his arm. She looked down. "Beast Boy!" She outright screamed. _How? Why? Wait… does this mean that Beast Boy is in…?_

Beast Boy lifted his head and looked around groggily. _Woa. Why am I in Raven's room? _He got up, and felt air touch his legs. _What the…? _He looked down and noticed something else peculiar. _No way! _"Raven!" He ran into the hallway towards his room, just to run into, well, himself.

"Why are you in my body?" They yelled at the same time. The lights in the hallway exploded.

"You need to calm down. My powers are controlled by emotions."

"So this is what would happen if you were to go into a complete panic!" He screamed and there was a small explosion somewhere farther off in the tower.

Before Raven could say anything there a light was shined on the two.

"Are you two okay? All the lights in this wing just blew up." Cyborg had been playing a video game when the power was blown.

Beast Boy opened his, or Raven's, mouth to explain, but Raven cut him off.

"Everything's fine! I was just being an _idiot_ and bothering Raven before she got a chance to meditate." She emphasized the word idiot glancing over at Beast Boy. (In her body)

"Yea," Beast Boy agreed tentatively, not sure why they couldn't tell Cyborg what was going on.

"Well, okay then. You should know better than that, B. When are you going to learn?" He walked down the hallway to try and fix the power.

"Why couldn't we tell him?" Beast Boy snapped.

"Because. If he knows, then we'll have to tell the whole team. Once Robin finds out he'll say that we can't go on missions. If we can't go on missions, then the villains we fight on a daily basis will know something is up and try to attack the tower. That's not good."

Beast Boy stood quietly and thought for a second. "I- I guess you're right, but how are we going to switch back? How did we switch in the first place?"

"I'm not sure. For now just act normal. It doesn't have anything to do with my magic, I would know if it did. And I know for a fact that none of my spell books would have an antidote, not that you would know how to perform the spell anyway."

"Well, we can't stay like this forever!" Another small explosion earned a glare from Raven. Beast Boy laughed.

"What?"

"You're not as scary when you're glaring at me in my own body! And hey! I made you laugh!" Beast Boy starting doing a victory dance, which Raven found to look ridiculous in her body. "Hey! I'm pretty happy right now, how come things aren't exploding?"

Raven sighed. "My powers aren't affected by happiness."

"Then why do you never laugh at me?"

"Because you are not funny."

"You know you don't really think that."

"I do know that I do really think that. Now stop joking around. We need to learn how to work each others' powers. Let's go into your room so we won't be seen." They walked into Beast Boy's room. "Okay. How do you transform?"

"Well, you have to be the animal."

"No duh. How?"

"No, well, of course you have to be the animal. I mean you have to be it in your mind. Imagine what it would feel like to be that animal. Would you be tall or short? Would you be furry or have scales? What would that animal be thinking?"

"Are you serious?"

"As you!"

"What?"

"Cause you're always really serious. Get it?"

Raven exhaled sharply. "Ok. What should I turn into?"

"Whatever you can imagine easily."

"Ok." Raven closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Nothing happened."

"Then you didn't really feel like you were the animal. What did you think of?"

"A raven."

"How original."

"Oh wow! You understand sarcasm."

"Haha, Raven. Come on. Think of something else."

She tried. Nothing happened.

"Oh. Forget it. How do you use your powers? How do you levitate stuff?"

"Look at it and put a small part of yourself into the object, then imagine that part of yourself moving. Lastly recite those words I always say and it should move."

"What the heck does that mean? How do I put part of myself into an object?"

"Just, well, feel something for it. It doesn't matter what you feel, just feel something and then move that something."

"So like get emotional towards it?"

"Not 'get emotional.' You don't have to cry or laugh or anything, just form some sort of a connection with it."

"Fine." He looked around the room, his eyes settling on an old pizza box. He stared at it. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He stared at it some more.

"Okay, then. That's not working, so…" Raven was interrupted by the box floating up and towards them. Beast Boy looked up at her (or her in his body) and let the box fall.

"How was that?"

"That was… well, really good actually. You learned that really quickly."

Beast Boy smiled, then looked over at the mirror and smiled again.

"What are you doing?"

"You're pretty when you smile."

"What?"

"Uh… nothing. Why don't you try transforming again?"

"I'll try later. I'm hungry. Let's go and eat dinner and try to act normal, okay?"

"And by normal, you mean I act like you, right?"

"Yes, you act like me and I'll act like you."

"Fine. Let's go." They headed for the door. "Wait. One of us should go a little before the other. The others would get suspicious if they saw us together after the weirdness that took place earlier."

"Oh, okay. That's actually pretty smart. You go first and I'll come in a few minutes. Remember, act like me. No video games. No ridiculous jokes. Just be calm and don't talk that much."

"I know how you act, Raven."

"Fine. See you in a few minutes."

"See ya." Beast Boy peeked out the door and snuck into the hallway, heading for main ops.

**Weeeeelllll, tell me what you think! Hope you like it so far! **


	3. Dinner and a Shower

**Hello all! Thank you so much for all of the support I have been getting on this story! It makes me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing cute to say today, so let's just get this over with. I don't own the Teen Titans. **

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were sitting at the table having dinner when Raven walked in.

"Hey, Raven."

"Yes, good evening, friend."

"Mmm."

"Is she okay?" Robin whispered.

"I'm not sure. Some weirdness went down earlier with her and Beast Boy. Maybe that got to her."

"Maybe."

"Hey, Raven," Cyborg called over, "I made up some pasta with my triple meat sauce. You're welcome to have some."

"Ugh! Uh… I mean. No thanks."

"Are you sure? Cyborg's sauce is most enjoyable."

"I'm sure."

Beast Boy walked in.

"Hey, guys!" He said almost as a question.

"Hey, BB. Do YOU want some of my triple meat sauce?"

"No thanks." He walked over to the fridge and opened it, peering inside. Raven walked over to him and started saying something the others couldn't hear.

"I would have put up more of an argument than that," Beast Boy hissed at Raven. "Now eat this." He, or she from the others' perspective, handed Raven (or Beat Boy) a wrapped up container. She opened it a little.

"Not going to happen."

"It's what I eat, and it's good."

"I don't like tofu."

"Well, I do, and since you're me, by your own logic mind you, that means you do too." He shoved her out of the way and grabbed a container with a salad in it.

They glared at each other before turning and walking back to the table.

Raven stared at the wiggly, gooey substance she was about to eat. There were also a bunch of vegetables in whatever dish this was, so she picked at those for a few minutes before facing the squishy cubes. _Okay, Raven, you can do this. _She put it in her mouth, expecting to fight the urge to vomit, but being surprised by the taste. _It's actually not that bad. _She took another bite. _I could get used to this! _She poked yet another cube onto the fork, uncomfortably aware of the fact that Beast Boy was watching this.

"So, BB, you ready to be crushed at video games after dinner." Cyborg broke the silence.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, like someone asked him if he was ready to rob a bank or something. "Uh… I …" she gulped the tofu that was still in Beast Boy's mouth. "Well… I mean… not tonight! I love video games… they are… like… cool and… uh… fun, but… well… like… I'm going to my room! Uh, bye, uh, dude!" He got up and ran out of the kitchen. _I don't like being Beast Boy; I ruin his personality. He is so perfectly happy all the time, and I just can't do that. _

Everyone just stared at the door for a few seconds after he left.

"Well, on that note, goodnight." Raven stood up, brought her and Beast Boy's dishes to the sink, and walked out the door.

Beast Boy found Raven calming down in the hallway.

"Interesting imitation of me."

"Shut up. I panicked. I can't play those stupid video games!"

"Whatever. Tomorrow's a new day."

"I guess so. I'm just going to go to—"

Raven was cut off by the alarm sounding. They ran back to main ops.

"Mumbo Jumbo." Robin informed them.

The fight was chaos. It was not hard to find Mumbo Jumbo once they arrived at the bank he was robbing… just follow the line of marching rabbits holding machine guns that shot carrots. They fought hard, well most of them. Raven's (in BB's body) only contribution was half-heartedly trying to tackle Mumbo Jumbo on his way out of the bank, as she could still not figure out how to transform.

In the meantime…

"Thanks for this, Wally. I'm just really worried that this might have caused trouble for them."

"No problem. I kind of roped you into it anyway."

"I let you. Anyway, I hope the Titans will be okay with us showing up a little early."

"I'm sure they will be. I can't wait to see how Beast Boy and Raven are getting along!"

"It will be interesting. How do you do these things?"

"What things?"

"Manipulate my mind! You turn me from bad to good in like no time at all, and now you have me playing pranks on the good guys! How do you do this?"

"I don't know. I be myself and tell you how I think things should be and you go along with it because you're madly in love with me."

"You're lucky you're right or else I would knock that ego right down."

Kid Flash smiled, and melted Jinx's heart.

The Titans arrived home covered in mud from one of Mumbo's tricks. While the others got into a somewhat heated fight over who got to shower first, Beast Boy pulled Raven to the side.

"You know we have to shower, right?"

"Yep."

"Just… just try not to look, okay?"

"Sure. Same for you."

"Of course."

_Why did he sound so insecure? He has no idea how good he looks, does he? _

Eventually they decided on an order. Starfire went first, followed by Raven, then Cyborg, Robin, and lastly Beast Boy.

Starfire took forever. Beast Boy and Raven both snuck off to their actual rooms to grab a fresh change of clothes for the other. When Star finally came out, 'Raven' ran in.

_Okay, Beast Boy, calm down. Just don't look down. _This became an impossible feat when trying to take off the leotard. He gave up and looked down to fuss with the zipper. Still trying to respect Raven's privacy, he attempted to shower with his eyes closed. This also failed when he put his food on the side of the tub and fell out. _Just be quick and don't think like a boy. _He opened his eyes and thought he felt his heart stop. _Don't think like a boy. Don't think like a boy. _He commanded himself repeatedly rushing to get through the shower. He jumped out the second the dirt was off and dried off quickly. He grabbed the fresh leotard and undergarments and tried in vain to force himself to not enjoy getting Raven dressed, an act that required eyes.

When the real Raven finally got to shower, she could feel Beast Boy's heart beating rapidly. She became discouraged when she failed several times to figure out how to take off his jumpsuit, but eventually found the small zipper, and lowered it tentatively. _He said he didn't want me to look. Don't look. Don't look. _Raven had an easier time not looking seeing that Beast Boy's jumpsuit covered everything except his hair. She washed quickly and got into the fresh boxers without seeing much. _Maybe it's not so bad that I have trouble with this suit. _She thought as she saw Beast Boy's bare chest several times in the mirror while trying to figure out how to get the clean jumpsuit on. Finally, she was dressed. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

**Thank you so much for all of the support on this story! As always, review! **


	4. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Is it REALLY necessary to make me say every chapter that I do not own the Teen Titans and make me face cruel reality?!**

Raven was stopped just before entering her room.

"That's not your room."

She spun around to see Beast Boy, well technically herself, but for now Beast Boy.

"You are not staying in my room." She responded.

"I don't want to keep a secret, but I'm playing along with your game. This is part of it."

Raven sighed. "Do not touch anything. Do not try to move anything. If anything starts acting weird, come get me."

"Yea, yea, yea. Same for you though. Don't go messing up my room."

"Beast Boy, there is nothing I could do to mess up your room! It's a dump."

"Well, there's an order to that dump, so don't go messing around!"

With that he walked into Raven's room and shut the door. Raven headed for Beast Boy's room.

_What order could there possibly be to this chaos? _ Raven walked among the piles of clothes that hadn't been worn in probably months because the Titans were almost never out of uniform.

She stopped in front of the mirror and looked for a second. _Why does he have to look so good? _She flopped onto the bottom bunk and looked around. She suddenly noticed that there was in fact some sort of an order. All of the clothes were in distinct piles, and not just haphazardly thrown around. Sure, some things were lying about randomly, but for the most part, there were those piles. _I know I shouldn't, but… _she got up again and walked over to one of the piles of clothes. She lifted some of the clothes off of the top of the pile, revealing a shoebox. _That's curious. _She hesitated for only a second, before taking off the lid. Inside were several objects. The first that Raven picked up was a hair clip that looked strangely familiar: a light blue butterfly. Next was a box in the shape of a heart, then a photo strip. _Oh… _Pictures of Beast Boy and Terra, presumably on the night she betrayed us. Raven looked at them for a few seconds, before flipping the strip over to find 'I'll never forget you' scribbled on the back in Beast Boy's messy handwriting. _I shouldn't be doing this. _Raven thought as she quickly put the items back in the box and replaced the clothes over it.

Curiosity got the best of her, however, as she walked to the next pile. Lifting the clothes, she found yet another box, this one a little more tattered and bigger than a shoebox. Inside held several objects, many of which had been the topic of arguments between Beast Boy and Cyborg; even the video game controller was there. The strangest thing was that each item had a piece of paper taped to it. She picked up the controller. At the top of the paper was the date of the day before, followed by 'Gaming tournament, I finally won! Cy and me smack talked for a while, but eventually got tired. Cy went to get a snack, and actually brought over some tofu. He didn't eat any, but still, he brought it for me and didn't even bring anything meaty for him!' She read several of the other slips. They all had similar setups: a date on top followed by a brief description of the situation that the object was a part of. They all seemed to be good memories for Beast Boy. Raven replaced the lid and clothes, and walked to the next pile.

The pile held another shoebox. Inside were pictures of the Doom Patrol, and a couple of objects with the same note system. She picked up a small ball and read the note: 'Mento said I was doing good and played with me later!' The handwriting was slightly different, so he must have written it a while earlier.

Back in Raven's room, Beast Boy was also taking some time to explore. He looked over some of the spell books, but didn't understand what they said. He was just as confused by Shakespeare. Eventually he came across a journal. _Raven keeps a journal? _He opened it up and started reading the first entry.

'Raven,

If you are reading this then it means that you have finally left Azarath, and are off on your own. I am so proud of you! Continue to deny your father; prophecies can be changed with enough willpower. I love you more than anything. No matter what people will say to you, always know that I love you. You are a sweet girl with a bright future; you just have to move past your father. Stay strong, sweetheart.

Love,

Arella.'

_Arella must be Raven's mother. _Beast Boy read the entire journal, which was filled with more letters describing Raven as she grew up, twice and saw how hard Raven has worked to keep the people in her life safe and deny her prophecy. He felt bad for her. _I wish she would trust me more. I could comfort her. _

Raven had made her way through several piles all holding boxes filled with Beast Boy's memories. She was finally at the last box. It was the biggest box and the oldest and most ripped up. She took off the lid and peered inside. The box held many pictures of a family. All of the people were blonds, a man, woman, and young boy. Despite the lack of green, the boy was unmistakably Beast Boy. Raven found several pictures with notes on the back. _Just like my mom did. _Raven thought, seeing that the notes were to him from his mother. She came to a picture that especially struck her. The family was all together like in the other photos, but instead of smiling into the camera like Beast Boy, both of Beast Boy's parents were smiling down at him. It was so obvious how loved he was. She flipped the picture over. This had Beast Boy's handwriting on it. 'Always there for me. Always in my heart. I love you.'

Farther down she began to see pictures of the same family, but with Beast Boy like usual: green, fangs, and pointed ears. Then she found a journal. It was written by one of the parents, seemingly the father because the handwriting was different than everything else she had seen. The entries were not written to Beast Boy, though. In fact, it was reports of scientific experiments. One of the pages was bookmarked, so she flipped to that page. It was a description of a disease spread by a green monkey, and how they had cured 'Gar' with a serum still in the experimental phase. _Gar must be short for Garfield; this must be how he came to look like this. _At the very bottom was a news article, the headline reading "Genetic Scientists Die In A Boating Accident" She read the article, which outlined how Beast Boy's parents had died leaving their son orphaned with no one to take him in. "No neighbor was willing to take in the green child, fearing for their health. He has not been seen since the day after the accident."

Raven put the article down and took a deep breath. _How is he happy? How does he live with this? How did he move on? _She recovered the box and walked back to the bed. She looked around again, now knowing what each box held. Something dawned on her. _He didn't. He is still living with that pain. _She began to think of all the times he had told her how she needed to trust someone and let someone comfort her. _That is what this is. This is him trying to find comfort. _She looked back at the pile of things that were memories from the Titans_. He finds comfort in the little things, because no one has ever outright told him they cared. _Her eyes filled with tears. Slowly, flashbacks of all the comments she had made to him flashed through her mind. All of the unnecessary and not even true comments she had made. Making fun of how he looked, when she in fact thought he was adorable. Saying he wasn't funny when he was. Turning him away every time he looked for comfort with words that would add to his pain. _How could I think he had no problems? _She needed to talk to him.

**Oooohhh… Cliffhanger! I'll update soon! Don't worry! Thank you again for all of your support!**


	5. Healing and Crazy Popcorn Tubs

**D to the I to the S to the Claimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own any of the movie characters mentioned. I don't even own that way of saying disclaimer! I read it somewhere, but don't remember where. Oh, my life! :'( **

Chapter 5:

Raven ran to her room, only to find Beast Boy peacefully asleep, holding the journal her mother had given her. _I guess we both discovered stuff about each other. _She decided to let him sleep and talk to him in the morning.

Raven did not sleep well that night. She woke up several times from nightmares about Beast Boy, and did not find much comfort when she opened her eyes and saw all of the piles of clothes. When morning finally came she went straight to breakfast, hoping to find Beast Boy there. She was disappointed, though, to find that he was not up yet. Sighing, she walked to get her tea, but paused when she saw the strange look Cyborg was giving her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't even know you liked Raven's tea."

"What? Oh… I was just… getting my cereal. She put the box in the way."

"Ooookay."

Raven grabbed the sugary cereal the Beast Boy sometimes ate and poured some into a bowl. When she was about halfway done, Beast Boy walked in.

"Be… uh… Raven! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I guess." Just as he walked over the alarm sounded.

"Control Freak," Robin said rushing in, followed by Starfire.

"Again? We just beat him last week," Cyborg complained as they headed for the door to the garage.

When they got to the movie store Control Freak had held up, it was already a mess. Darth Vader from _Star Wars_ was forcing the store clerk to empty the cash register. The Wicked Witch of the West from _The Wizard of Oz _was chasing customers around, trying to get them to do various commands issued by Control Freak in an effort to build some sort of machine. Count Dracula from _Dracula _was running around also, but didn't really appear to be doing anything specific. In addition to them tubs of popcorn had sprung to life and were now popping popcorn faster than a machine gun at the Titans. They sprang into action, taking out the popcorn tubs and The Wicked Witch of the West fairly quickly, but while Beast Boy (or as the villains saw it Raven) was distracted by getting the last few popcorn tubs away from Cyborg, a movie stand sprang to life and knocked him out.

"No!" Raven screamed. _I won't let them hurt him. _She imagined how she would feel as a T-rex, being tall and able to destroy the movie stand with her tail. She changed and did just that. Then imagined being short with pointed ears and changed back, smiling. Beast Boy had woken up, and gave her a thumbs up. Cyborg thanked 'Raven' and ran off to help Starfire with Darth Vader in another part of the store. Taking down Control Freak himself was fairly easy, as he was distracted by trying to get Count Dracula to actually help. Just before Robin destroyed the remote, however, Dracula threw something at him, knocking him out and putting a small gash in his head.

"Robin!" Raven ran over and smashed the remote, deactivating Dracula.

Beast Boy then ran over. "How do you heal?"

"Uh, well." She didn't want him to know that, but she had to tell him to help Robin. "Put your hand over the wound, and imagine it slowly healing. Then imagine what it would feel like it you had that injury."

"Okay." Beast Boy put his hand over Robin's head and it began to glow.

"Good, you're doing it."

Beast Boy smiled, but just before the cut was almost completely healed he stopped. "Ow, Raven, why does my head hurt."

"The pain you are taking away from him does not just go away. It needs to go somewhere, when I heal people, the pain is inflicted on me."

"So every time you have healed me, sometimes from almost unbearable pain, you felt it."

"Yes."

"But you never even hesitated from healing me."

"I don't want my friends to be in pain. Especially you." She mumbled the last part, but Beast Boy heard it and smiled.

"Thank you." _She is much more caring than she shows. _

"No problem. Just finish healing him." Beast Boy turned his attention back to Robin and finished the job.

"Hey. Thanks, Raven," Robin said waking up, just to be tackled by a concerned Starfire.

"No problem." Beast Boy smiled at Raven, receiving weird looks form both Cyborg and Robin and a cooing sound from Starfire.

After making sure that the police had Control Freak under, well, control, Robin filled out a few forms and the others helped clean up the movie store, and then it was time to head back.

"Alright, team, let's head home and finish breakfast." Cyborg hopped into the T-car followed by the rest of the Titans.

"When we get home I need to talk to you," Raven reminded Beast Boy.

"Yea, sure." Beast Boy had no idea what she wanted to talk about.

**I am a review, favorite, and follow hungry dinosaur! Hear me roar! Thank you for all of the support I have been getting on this story. It means so much! **


	6. Switcharoo

**Disclaimer: I, still, own nothing.**

"Promise you'll play along unless the whole team is in disarray?"

"Yes, Wally, I'll play along with your little trick. But, just like you said, if this is causing trouble for them than I'm changing them back right away."

"I know. I know. My gosh, sometimes I can't believe you were on the side of evil, goody goodie."

"I just want them to like me."

"They will, Jinxie, there is nothing not to like."

The T-car pulled into the garage with a screech. The Titans hopped out and headed for the kitchen, except for Raven, who grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him away. Or she tried to at least. Just as she opened her (or his) mouth…

"Hey, Guys!"

"Jinx! Kid Flash! What are you guys doing here? We weren't expecting you until next week."  
"We came early."

"Oh, okay. Well, welcome."

"How are you two doing?"

"We're fine. How are you?"

"Oh. We're just fine. So, BB, you aren't any different since the last time we saw each other." KF stared at 'Beast Boy,' but glanced over at 'Raven.'

"I'm fine." Raven (in BB's body) stared back curiously.

"Oh. Well, good to hear it." KF smirked at Jinx, who looked back and forth between 'Beast Boy' and 'Raven.'

"How did you get in here?"

"I vibrated us through the door."

"Okay, so want to get breakfast, uh, dude? The others are all in the kitchen. You know where that is, right, dude?" Raven was still struggling to act like Beast Boy.

"Oh, the others are at breakfast? Well, what is it you two are talking about that you're not up there with them?"

"Uh…"

"Stuff that is none of your business. Now go to breakfast, the others can welcome you and we will see you later." Beast Boy grabbed, well, his hand and walked him and Raven away.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea."

"So great, now we need to figure out how to switch back and keep KF and Jinx off our backs about the weirdness that just went down out there. By the way, I think Wally is still out to get me ever since that prank war that I dominated in, so watch out."

"Thanks for the warning. Look, Beast Boy, what I have to talk to you about has nothing to do with us switching. Last ni… wait! You really think that Kid Flash is out to get you?"

"Totally. Why?"

"I think he might know a little more than we gave him credit for out there." Raven turned around and headed for the kitchen at full speed. Beast Boy followed behind, still a little confused.

"Oh, Kid Flaaaash."

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything you'd like to tell us?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"So, you have no plan to or, say, have not already done something or had a certain girl do anything that might, mess with us. Mess with Bea—or, me, specifically."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Wally had a smug look on his face that completely gave him away.

"Well then, never mind. It's just that something happened recently and if you or that little witch you call your girlfriend had anything to do with it then I have a few questions, but since you—"

"Don't you dare call Jinx that! Now I'll never let her switch you back!"

"Ha! Now I never mentioned anything about switching, did I?" Kid Flash's face went blank with panic. "I'm sorry, Jinx, I didn't mean to insult you, but if you wouldn't mind undoing this, we would greatly appreciate it."

"Okay, stop. What is going on around here? First, Raven gets all smiley when we took out Control Freak, now she's making googly eyes at you, and what exactly has been switched?" Robin interrupted and walked up to what he thought was Beast Boy.

"After our little argument yesterday Beast Boy and I both fell asleep in our respective rooms, just to wake up as each other and Kid Flash and Jinx here were the cause of it."

"So you're…"

"Raven."

"And you're…"

"Beast Boy." BB stepped forward giggling.

"Wait, why were you staring at me?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I just would never have thought of that. That was really smart."

"Never mind that! So you have been each other for a day now? Even when we fought Mumbo Jumbo and Control Freak?"

"Pretty much."

"That explains so much." Cyborg walked over.

"Well, you can't stay like that. Switch them back, now."

"Yes! Of course!" Jinx ran up mumbling profuse apologies while looking back and forth between Beast Boy and Raven.

"Look, we forgive you. Kid Flash forced you into it, I bet, so just change us back and we'll have no problem with you." Beast Boy calmed Jinx down.

"Okay, well, actually go somewhere where you can lie down. The falling asleep part you talked about was part of the spell."

They walked over to the couch, and looked at Jinx expectantly.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes." Beast Boy and Raven both looked down at themselves to get one last look at the other's body. Jinx said some magic words, and the two started to get sleepy.

The next thing Raven knew she was lying face-up on the couch. Her eyes fluttered open to see Starfire and Robin standing over her.

"Raven?" Starfire questioned.

"What?"

"Yay!" Starfire began to dance around the room.

Then Raven remembered the events of the previous day. She looked down. _Yes! _She thought. "That's better."

"Raven! You're you and I'm me and we're not each other!" She was tackled into a hug by an extremely excited Beast Boy. Her initial reaction was to shove him off, but looking down at how happy he was she remembered those boxes, and slowly put her arms around him to return the favor. Besides, it felt kind of nice.

**Again, thank you for all of the support I am getting on this story, I really am quite overwhelmed, but in a good way (Why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?... Young Justice premier, anybody? Never mind.) Well, the story is not over yet, so keep on following! Thanks again! **


	7. Talking and Trust

**Hello again! I am so happy with how much feedback I have been getting on this story! I just want to clarify one thing—I had a couple people mention that the story has been moving fairly quickly, and indeed it has been. This is supposed to symbolize and reveal how much one can learn about someone else in a short period of time. Just thought I'd explain… now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I was to own the Teen Titans, I would probably get some sort of news coverage for running all across America screaming "Yippee!" I doubt that you have seen this, therefore I do not own the Teen Titans.**

"How do you feel?" Jinx stood over them.

"I think we're fine," Raven responded starting to become embarrassed at how long Beast Boy was letting this hug last.

"And you really don't hate me?"

"You, I have no problem with, your annoying, conniving, pesky, interfering little boyfriend however, I need to talk to."

"I might still be trying to impress you, but I love him and I won't let you talk to him like that."

When Jinx said this Beast Boy let go of Raven, and became very sad.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine. Hey, the past two days have been crazy stressful, so if you don't mind I'm going to go take a nap in my room." With that he sort of ran out of main ops.

"I'll deal with you later." Raven peeled her four red eyes away from Kid Flash and followed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy lay on his bed with his face in a pillow. _I won't cry. I won't. _Then there was a knock on the door. He lay still, hoping they would just go away.

"I know you're awake, Beast Boy. Please open up. I never did get to talk to you."

He sighed. "It's open."

Raven entered and shut the door behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey."  
"You kind of ran out of the room there."

"I didn't feel like sticking around to watch you murder Kid Flash."

He smiled, but it was a fake smile she could tell. A lot like his usual smile, but slightly different. _He probably fake smiles a lot and I've just never noticed. _

"Why did you run out?"

"I said why. I was tired and I didn't want to see whatever you were going to do to Wally. Do you want something else or can I go to sleep now?"

"You can go to sleep," she mumbled, not knowing what else to say. She hopped off of his bed and headed for the door. Beast Boy felt the sadness all over again. Suddenly Raven spun around.

"You know what? No. No, I won't just leave. Since the day I met you you have been there for me. No matter what was wrong you would help me through it, even when you thought you had failed I appreciated you just being there. Look, I… last night I got curious about why you were so adamant about me not messing up your room, so I did some investigating. I found the boxes, Beast Boy. Why didn't you tell us all of this? About your parents? About everything? You tell me to open up at least twice a day, what about you. I feel like I barely knew anything about you until last night. Talk to me Beast Boy, please. This is obviously all an effort to find some sort of comfort in the world. Please, talk to me, please." She walked back over to a shocked and wide-eyed Beast Boy, and sat back down next to him on the bed. "Please."

"I…I." He stopped.

"I'm here for you. Please. Anything you have to say, even if it's that you hate me, I want to hear it."

"I don't hate you. I do get hurt by a lot of the things that you say, but that's mostly because of how much I do like you. It just—ever since my parents' death I have never really had someone who was there for me completely. No one ever put me before everyone else. I love the Doom Patrol and all that they did for me, but if it ever really came down to saving my life or catching a villain, I think they would have left me to die. Maybe not Elasti-Girl, but probably the others. I thought I had found it with the Titians when we first met, but as soon as everyone got used to each other the little comments started. When Terra came I thought I had finally found the one person I could trust. I thought that we would fall in love and protect each other from all of the pain in the world, but then she left. She left and now I'm completely alone." His eyes brimmed with tears, and the smallest drop of water slid down his cheek, but he wiped it off quickly.

"I… well… For everything that has ever happened to you and everything I have ever done and said that has ever hurt you, I am so so, from the bottom of my heart, sorry." She looked at him as he quickly wiped another tear off of his face. She hopped off of the bed and grabbed a tissue box on the floor on the other side of the room, and ran back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What now?"

"Why did you never tell us about everything that has happened to you?"

"When and if I finally find someone who is nice to me, and who, maybe, will even love me, I want to know that they truly love me and don't just pity me."

"When you ran out of the room earlier, you were sad that no one has ever stuck up for you or protected you, right?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Because what if I made you a promise. I promise that from this day on I'll protect you and you can trust me with everything. And I'm not saying this because I pity you, although I will say that knowing your past helps me understand you better."

"I don't know. I mean, I really like you. I just don't really know if I can trust someone else again, at least not completely."

"I know you saw my mom's journal, I saw you with it last night. It's okay, though. I'm actually really glad you saw it. I've wanted someone to really know me for a while now, but I wasn't sure if I could ever fully trust someone again either. But I trust you. I know I can trust you and I want to trust you and I want you to trust me. For years now I have always cared about others, but never much more than that. If they were ever hurting, I'd be sad for them, but I wouldn't do much of anything. But now, seeing you like this is driving me crazy. I can't stand it and I want to do anything I can to make it better. The whole concept of feeling my emotions is still new to me, and I'm not sure what this is, but I know that I care for you more than I ever have anyone in my whole life."

"I…"

"Give me one last chance. I promise it will be the last time you ever have to give someone another chance at being with you. Please trust me."

"Are you asking me out?"

"No, well, yes, well, I don't know. If you like me that way, then yes, I guess so, but if you don't then I just want to help you be happy again. Truly happy, like you were in those picture with your parents."

He got quiet.

"You can take time to think about it if you want."

"No… I… I would like that, I think. It's just, Rae?"

"Yes?"

"The night Terra left us, she said I should trust her. When I met the Doom Patrol, they said I could trust them. The day my parents died, my mom said to trust her that they would be okay."

"One chance. Please."

He hesitated, but slowly a smile snaked across his face. It was a genuine smile, and it was the nicest thing Raven had ever seen.

"I guess a steady relationship might be nice for a change."

"Come here." Raven held open her arms and wrapped Beast Boy in a tight hug, and didn't let go for a long time. She grabbed a tissue and wiped off Beast Boy's eyes, which were now beginning to overflow with tears.

"It's okay to cry."

He let go and cried for a while, and fell asleep in his new girlfriend's arms.

**Thank you again to all of the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! And it's not over yet! Stay tuned for more!**


	8. What Was It Like?

**Thank you so much to everyone who has given me support through this story! This is going to be a bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: :( Read my face.**

Beast Boy and Raven spent the rest of the day talking. Raven explained some of the things that Beast Boy had read in her mom's journal, and they got closer and closer as the day went on. Beast Boy broke down a few times, Raven even cried once or twice. All it did was strengthen their bond however. Raven even spent the night in the lower bunk of Beast Boy's bed. The next morning there was a knock at the door.

"Beast Boy?" It was Cyborg. "Buddy?" He slipped the door open.

"Mmm…" Beast Boy groggily lifted his head.

"Good morning, Cyborg." Raven spooked him from the corner where she was meditating.

"Oh, hey, Raven. I was actually going to come to your room next, but I guess I saved a trip. It's like eleven in the morning, even BB doesn't usually sleep that late."

"Sorry, we were up late." She walked over to the bed and stroked Beast Boy's hair. "I'm going to go get some breakfast, are you going to come."

"In a minute."

"Okay," she turned to Cyborg. "Get that look off of your face, we weren't up late doing that." With that she left.

There was a long pause between the boys.

"What?"

"What? It's eleven o'clock I come to get you and Raven is in your room saying you two were 'up late,' and you ask what?"

"We were just talking."

"Since when do you and Raven talk?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Okay then. So you were really in Raven's body?"

"Yep."

"What was it like?"

"Weird, I was a girl."

"I still can't believe that. I'm sure that Raven is going to have a bone to pick with Kid Flash, but after she does we were thinking that we would head down to the park for a picnic."

"Sure, that sounds cool."

"You sure you don't want to say anything about what just went down?"

"If I ever want to I know where you live."

"Okay then. I packed some of your tofu stuff, so get ready and we'll head over in about an hour."

"Oh, thanks, but I don't have anything to cook it with."  
"You can use my tongs, I'll wipe them off."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to borrow any of your stuff ever again."

"Look, I freaked out a little. You're my best friend; you can borrow my stuff. Just try not to loose so much, okay?"

There was another pause.

"I have something to show you."

"Good morning, Friend! You did the late sleeping, so I assume you slept well."

"Yea, I slept really well."

"Glorious news! Our other friends are going to the park in an hour, will you be accompanying us?"

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Wondrous. Raven, may I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"What was it like to be in Beast Boy's body?"

"Weird."

"How did you shower?"

"We didn't look."

"You actually did not or that was the agreement."

"That was the agreement and I actually didn't. I have to say, I am rather surprised that you are asking me this."

"Oh, I apologize if I have offended you."

"No, you didn't. It's just you're so innocent. I didn't expect it."

"Well, on Tamaran, people do not hide their bodies as often as people do here on Earth, so I was just wondering what you did with your situation."

"Oh! Okay."

"What?"

"That is not at all why I thought you were asking."

"Oh. Well, Jinx may have also mentioned that as my birthday gift she could switch Robin and me." Starfire giggled and got up, scampering for the door and leaving behind a surprised Raven. She turned around and winked at Raven before running out of the kitchen.

"So everything you said that you lost, you were really keeping in a box."

"I'm really sorry. You can take everything back now." Beast Boy reached in to the box and started carefully taking off each white label.

"No. You know what, keep it. It doesn't matter that much to me anyway. Hey, I don't mind you keeping some of my stuff, just tell me from now on, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Cy." Beast Boy jumped up and hugged his metallic friend.

"No problem. Now get ready so we can head off to the park."

"Okay." He hopped out of bed and headed for the door. "Hey, Cy?"

"Yea?"

"Raven is my girlfriend now."

"What?"

"See you in an hour!" With that, Beast Boy ran off to the bathroom.

**Okay, then! There is still a little more to go, probably only one or two more chapters. I noticed that in pretty much all of my stories Beast Boy is being comforted by Raven, and not the other way around like most stories. This is because I really feel that after all BB's been through, he really needs to have an emotional breakdown, and of course Raven would have to be there to comfort him. Keep favoriting, reviewing, and following! **


	9. Movies and Moving On

**Hello all! I am so sad! This is going to be the last chapter! :(**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad enough the story's ending; don't make me face the reality that I do not own Teen Titans!**

It was indeed a beautiful day; perfect weather to be at the park.

"So, you're really not going to kill me?"

"Don't get used to it."

"And you're really not mad at me?"

"Not at all." Raven watched a confused Kid Flash and worried Jinx.

"Well, okay then! I'm not going to question it, so, who wants to play soccer?"

"Me!"

"Sure, why not."

"Friends, what is this soccer?"

"It's a game, Star, come on. You'll have fun."

"Are you gonna play, Jinxie?"

"I'll watch, thanks."

"Okay then, you coming BB?"

"Totally." They ran off, but Beast Boy stopped and turned around. "Are you going to play, Raven?"

"I'm good."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Go have fun. I'll talk with Jinx."

"Okay, see you." He hugged her and turned around, running straight into Cyborg.

"I am not going to get used to that."

"Oh, be quiet. Why aren't you with the others anyway?"

"I came to see where you were."

"Oh, thanks." Beast Boy smiled.

They walked down to where the others were trying to explain soccer to Starfire.

"Woa. He just hugged you—and you let him." Jinx looked at Raven curiously.

"Yea." Raven half- listened, watching her boyfriend steal the ball from Robin, just to have Kid Flash steal it back. "Good try, Beast Boy!" She yelled, surprising all of her friends.

"Okay, what is going on with you? You totally like him! I could switch you back, if you want."

Raven smiled a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile. Usually this act from a person would be considered normal, but for Raven, even Jinx knew some groundbreaking change had happened.

"We may have talked last night."

"This is so exciting! We should go on a double date!"

"I am officially ignoring you now."

"Is this why you are not mad at Wally and me? Did the switch have something to do with this?"

Raven did not respond.

"Please, did it?"

"I learned a lot about him because of it, yes."

"Yay!" Jinx practically squealed.

Jinx continued to question Raven incessantly for the next half hour, and Raven continued to give her just enough information to move on from the current question.

Eventually the others got tired and came back for lunch.

"Okay, There is a cooler full of sandwiches for anyone who wants and I ended up having a few extra ribs that someone can have." (Keep in mind this 'extra' was a single extra strip, with Cyborg reserving a whole three for himself.)

"I made tofu dogs if anyone wants." Beast Boy offered not expecting a response.

"I'll have one." Everyone stared at Raven. "What? They actually taste kind of good."

It took almost five seconds before everyone started to go about their own business again.

"Here you go." Beast Boy proudly handed Raven a plate.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and his heart melted.

Once lunch was finished, the Titans packed up and drove home, stopping quickly at the movie store to pick up two videos, one of which would be watched when they arrived back at the tower. One of the movies was a Sci-Fi / action movie and the other was a romantic-comedy.

"Well, which one are we going to watch?"

"The funny one."

"Sci-Fi."

"The romantic one."

"Action."

"I couldn't care less."

Kid Flash and Jinx stared at the five very different team members before them.

"Do you go through this every time you guys pick a movie?"

"Pretty much, yea."

"We could watch both. One before dinner and one after."

"Sounds good to me."

"When are we going to train?"

"We can take a day off, Robin."

"No we can't. The day we take a day off is the day we meet our most dangerous enemy."

"Then it's a good thing we'll be nice and rested when he gets here so we can put up our best fight." Cyborg smirked at Robin who for once had nothing to say.

"Nice one, metal head!" Beast Boy laughed, soon followed by the others.

"How about after we eat dinner we take an hour break to shower or train or whatever we want to do."

"Whatever…" Robin grabbed the DVDs and walked over to the player mumbling about trouble and not being prepared. "Wait, which one are we watching first?"

"The funny one."

"The romantic one."  
"Sci-Fi."

"And I still say the Action."

"And I still couldn't care less. We are going to watch both, what does it matter which one we watch first?"

"I guess it doesn't."

"So what am I putting in?"

"Comedy."

"Romance."

"Sci-Fi."

"Come on!"

"Do the funny one first," Kid Flash chirped in.

"Yea, play the romantic comedy." Apparently Jinx and Kid Flash liked the same kinds of movies.

"Fine."

They popped popcorn and settled down to watch the movie. Kid Flash immediately put his arm around Jinx, who settled right into his shoulder. Beast Boy noticed and looked over at Raven. Raven noticed also, but kept her face glued to the screen. Once Cyborg flipped the lights off, Beast Boy slid his hand tentatively into Raven's. Raven eyes got wide, and she looked down at their hands. Beas Boy assumed this meant she didn't want to hold his hand, but just before he pulled away, she intertwined their fingers and leaned into him just a little. Beast Boy smiled down at her, and she pretended like it was no big deal.

Dinner was mostly idle chitchat and curious glances at Beast Boy and Raven, who kept looking at each other. No one realized that even as they moved to the dinner table, they still had yet to let go of each other. Eventually Starfire went to get some more food, and notice their intertwined hands under the table as she walked back towards them.

"Friends! You are holding the hands! Is there something you have not shared with us?"

Cyborg and Jinx both smiled and looked down at the table. They noticed each other's reactions and mouthed "You know about them" to each other almost at the exact same time. Kid Flash and Robin both looked under the table to see if Starfire was going crazy or not. She wasn't.

"Well, there is a reason I didn't kill you." Raven told Kid Flash before looking down and taking another bite of her dinner. Beast Boy took her lead and did the same, leaving the others to imagine what was going on.

After dinner, Jinx went to unpack, Kid Flash went to shower, Robin went to train, Starfire followed him, and Cyborg had to do dish duty. Beast Boy had slipped out after carrying his dishes to the sink.

"Did you see where Beast Boy went?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"Not for sure, but I think he was headed outside."

"Thanks."

She went down to the rocks surrounding the tower to see Beast Boy sitting on a boulder. She wasn't sure what he was doing first, as he appeared to be examining the ground, but then he picked up a smooth rock and skipped it halfway across the lake.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi, Raven. So, everyone knows about us now."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Why? Do you think it's a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey! We agreed no more hiding. If we are going to have a relationship we need to be open with each other." She plopped down next to him.

"I'm fine really. I'm really excited about us being together, so I just wanted to take a few seconds to say goodbye once and for all."

"Goodbye to…oh."

"Yea."

"Do you want to be alone or do you want me to stay with you?"

"Stay."

"I can leave if you want, really, I don't mind. I don't want to ruin the moment if this is going to help you get over her."

"You never ruin anything. Stay, please."

"Okay then."

A few moments passed.

"This is what she would have wanted for you. She would have wanted you to be happy."

"I know she would have. Thanks for being here for me, Rae."

"No problem." She smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled back, then his smile faded. His eyes slipped closed and he moved closer. Raven panicked, but slowly closed her eyes just before feeling his soft lips press against hers. The kiss lasted for a while, but soon they had to part. Too soon, in Raven's mind.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too."

3333333

**I can't believe it's over! :,( Well, anyways, it is really exciting for me to have my first chapter story finished. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or showed me support in any way throughout this story! I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so so SO much! I really hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you thought! Thanks again!**


End file.
